


The new world begins at dawn

by Youarenewformetoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youarenewformetoo/pseuds/Youarenewformetoo
Summary: When Kat wakes up and finds that all her ways to contact the outside world have stopped working, she sets out to find the source of this strange occurrence. But what she finds when she gets to the city is something she never would've imagined.





	The new world begins at dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for some stupid English writing assignment and I thought, why not post it here. I've been wanting to post my own stuff on here for a while but I just never really got to writing. I liked the plot and thought behind this so I might expand on this in the future but for now this is it.

Kat woke up to a normal day, or so she thought. As she made her way downstairs to get ready for work, she didn't spare a glance out the window, so she didn't see how deserted the streets were. There was nothing except the quiet sound of the wind blowing against the windows.

As Kat made her way into the kitchen amd turned on the tv, none of the channels were working. There was no morning show on, nor were there any news channels on. "Weird.." she muttered as she made her way through the channels. Still, she continued with her regular morning routine. She finished her breakfast and got ready for work like on any other day. 

During the drive to work she didn't encounter any traffic, nor was she able to get any of her friends on the line. Now she was starting to get worried. Why weren't any of her devices working, and why hadn't she seen anyone yet?   
Driving into the city she was met by what would be a normal day, excpept there was no one to be seen. No people in the cars in the street and no people in the buildings. Everything was deserted as she drove through the city looking for any sign of life. She thought about getting out of the car to look closer into one of the buildings but quickly discarded that thought. As she neared the main road out of the city, the streets started being more crowded with cars. She kept going in her car until she was completely stuck couldn't go on any more. She took a few breaths to calm herself down before getting out of the car.  
"It's fine, I'm fine, everything is fine. There is a perfectly good explanation for this. There has to be. C'mon Kat, you can do this." She got her bag and her emergency pepper spray and quietly got out the car. 

Everything around her was eerily silent as she walked further to the main road. As soon as she turned the corner, she could see the whole way until the road went up over a hill and out of sight, and everything was packed with cars, all seeming to be heading out of the city. Though there was still one thing overly clear; there still weren't any people. She kept walking, looking in every car she saw and finding every single one empty.

She followed the trail of cars up the hill and stopped when she saw what was behind it. There were thousands and thousands of bodies, as far as you could look. "Holy shit" she ran to the body nearest to her and turned them onto their back. Everything looked normal, except for the eyes. The eyes were completely red, like all the pigment was drained from them. She quickly walked over to another, wich was the exact same. Every single person that she saw had red eyes. The air around her felt toxic, it quickly got harder to breathe as she ran through the field filled with body's. She didn't know why or where to but all she knew was that she had to get away from here. Breathing became harder and harder and so did keeping her legs moving. There was a loud thumping in her head and her whole body ached, when she tripped over someone's legs and fell to the ground. She felt so exhausted, she didn't try to get up. She opened her eyes one last time and saw her reflection in a watch that was laying on the ground; her eyes were red.

As Ashmedai watches the sun slowly rise on the horizon, he looks out over all that he's concurred. The last of his creation had gone down and now he's finally ready rise them up again.


End file.
